


Звездный свет

by Jiminy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Magical Realism, fairy tale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Звезды иногда говорили с ним.





	Звездный свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353736) by keep_waking_up. 



> Для Alira-kvarteron на Secret J2 Santa 2018

Звезды иногда говорили с ним.  
Где-то в другом месте это могло показаться странным, но на Крайнем Севере все вещи были странными. Ничего особенного: колдуны, великаны и проклятые короли существовали лишь в сказках да в легендах стариков — вот только в деревне жили женщина, способная вскипятить воду одним прикосновением мизинца, и рыбак, который всегда вылавливал ровно тринадцать рыб независимо от погоды или времени года. Жители севера не считали подобное магией, но, как бы вы это не назвали, нет никаких сомнений, что всё на Крайнем Севере было немного странным.  
Вот почему Джаред не переживал из-за того, что звезды говорили с ним, разве что был слегка разочарован. Его Дар, если разобраться, был довольно-таки бесполезен. Но Джаред лишь немного сожалел об этом, ибо голоса у звезд были красивы, а во время ночных прогулок он никогда не оставался в одиночестве.  
Если задуматься, его мама наверняка никогда не отпустила бы его бродить по ночам, если бы у него не было звезд. Поющие голоса берегли его, заботились, чтобы он не ступал на тонкий лед или не провалился в звериную нору. Когда он уходил ночью один, мама лишь вздыхала и предупреждала, чтобы он не утомлялся: назавтра его ждала работа.  
До того, как все изменилось, Джаред пережил двадцать Темных Времен.  
Звезды танцевали в небе. Джаред не успел далеко уйти от деревни, когда цвета сплелись яркими узорами, а голоса звезд становились все тише, чем ярче сияли Огни. Звезды не могли защитить его, когда пурпур, синь и зелень растекались по небу красками на холсте. Джаред все еще восхищался сверкающими оттенками, когда услышал падающую звезду.  
Она пронеслась по небу с пронзительным криком. В замешательстве, от которого щемило сердце, она звала свою семью, ее тысячи братьев и сестер, быстро и неизбежно устремляясь к земле.  
Джаред не успел даже осмыслить это, как уже бежал к месту падения.  
Возможно, звезды ускорили путь, осыпали его ноги космической пылью и подожгли ее, потому что никогда в жизни он не бегал так быстро, ни до, ни после. Лабиринт ночной Арктики расстилался перед ним, когда он перепрыгивал через замерзшие озера и проносился мимо дремлющих зверей. Его сердце рвалось из груди, стремясь на подобный сирене зов падающей звезды. Он прибыл на место в тот самый момент, как крик оборвался и звезда упала на землю.  
Джаред не задумывался, как именно выглядит звезда, но то, что ее тело оказалось подобно человеческому, удивило его. Звезда несколько мгновений лежала на земле в том положении, как упала, а затем медленно и неуклюже попыталась сесть. Это напомнило Джареду младенцев из деревни, которые впервые пытались самостоятельно двигаться. Вот только звезда училась быстрее, чем любой человеческий ребенок. Когда она уверенно встала, то оказалась грациознее Джареда.

Также стало очевидно, что обращение «она» ей не подходит, потому что звезда определенно оказалась мужского пола. Даже на расстоянии было видно, что он был намного красивее, чем любой человек, которого когда-либо встречал Джаред.  
Волнуясь, как бы не испугать его, Джаред подходил к звезде максимально медленно.  
— Звезда? — тихо позвал он, продолжая приближаться. — Звезда, ты в порядке?  
Тот быстро развернулся в его сторону, смотря широко распахнутыми глазами, сияющими любопытством. Казалось, ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, но как только у него получилось, на его лице появилась широкая улыбка.  
— Я знаю тебя, — сказал он; в его голосе, ставшим более гортанным, все еще слышались переливы его небесной родни. — Ты Джаред. Говорящий со звездами.  
Джаред немного приосанился от гордости.  
— Да, это я, — он осознал, что отвлекся. — Я слышал тебя во время падения. Ты звучал...  
Никогда в жизни он не бегал и не побежит так быстро, как этой ночью, и никогда он не слышал и больше не услышит такого крика, полного чистого ужаса.  
Руки звезды напряглись будто бы непроизвольно.  
— Путь вниз оказался долог, — серьезно ответил он. — Я даже и не догадывался.  
Теперь Джаред стоял в паре шагов от звезды. Если издалека он был красив, то вблизи казался ошеломляюще прекрасным. Джаред хотел, протянув руку, дотронуться до него, но боялся, что он окажется таким же обжигающим, как и звезды на небе.  
— Ты хотел этого? — вместо этого спросил он. — Ты решил упасть?  
Звезда засмеялся — почти как человек.  
— Мы не падаем, если не хотим этого, — ответил звезда с весельем в голосе. — Это всегда по выбору.  
— Но зачем ты это сделал? — спросил совершенно сбитый с толку Джаред. — С чего вдруг ты отказался от неба, от всех братьев и сестер, от возможности видеть землю и весь космос?  
Звезда шагнул вперед и наклонил голову. Будь он человеком, Джаред решил бы, что он смутился.  
— Ну, ты можешь упасть, — объяснил он, — если достаточно сильно полюбишь человека.  
Он нерешительно протянул руку и погладил Джареда по щеке. Джаред оказался прав: его словно ударило молнией.  
— Джаред, разве ты не узнаешь меня?  
Что-то в звезде казалось знакомым, что-то отзывалось в памяти Джареда, не давая себя уловить. За всю жизнь он говорил с сотнями, если не с тысячами звезд, в половине случаев их голоса сливались для него в один далекий.  
Но внезапно Джаред осознал, что все не совсем так. Ибо был один голос, который не покидал его как в самые ясные ночи, так и во время бурь. Один голос, прорывающийся сквозь северное сияние, чтобы тихо прошептать ему на ухо. Один голос, который нашептывал ему свое имя, совершенно уникальное и непроизносимое человеческим языком, которое он все равно пытался повторить. Один голос, что внезапно пропал после его четырнадцатого Темного Времени. Один голос, о потере которого он грустил.  
— Дженсен? — он ахнул: мгновенно вспомнилось давнее придуманное имя. — Дженсен, это ты?  
Дженсен, улыбнувшись, ринулся вперед и обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом.  
— Прости, что это заняло у меня столько времени, — ответил он. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что Джаред мог видеть в его глазах зелень небесных танцующих Огней.  
— Мне нужно было преодолеть большое расстояние, чтобы добраться сюда. Но я скучал по тебе, когда светило солнце, и мне не хватало тебя, когда Огни были слишком яркие и ты не слышал меня. Я больше не хотел скучать по тебе.  
Затем он поцеловал Джареда. Блаженство пронзило его сознание, и все изменилось.  
***  
Джаред больше никогда не бродил ночами в одиночестве, ведь с той поры он следовал не только за звездами на небе, но и за той, что шла рядом с ним.


End file.
